Idylle
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: On ne va pas se mentir. Une relation, c'est pas toujours idyllique, loin de là. Et les régions ont beau être immortelles, représenter des territoires, avoir vécu les guerres…Elles ne sont pas à l'abri de tout. - DRABBLES
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Idylle

Rating : M

Personnages : Tous

Résumé : On ne va pas se mentir. Une relation, c'est pas toujours idyllique, loin de là. Et les régions ont beau être immortelles, représenter des territoires, avoir vécu les guerres…Elles ne sont pas à l'abri de tout.

Note de l'auteur : Juste pour me moquer des idylles des fanfictions et des livres ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Premier baiser

Ses yeux verts malicieux étaient brumés d'amour en observant ceux, plus paisibles et plus gris surtout, de Basse-Normandie. Le grand blond prit la taille fine de Bretagne entre ses mains pour coller le corps du roux au sien. Les bras pâles constellés de taches de rousseur s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque chaude du viking, forçant Stefan à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Léan lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et pencha la tête dans l'intention d'embrasser son éternel rival. Le breton recula brusquement en le repoussant.

- POUAH ! Mais t'as bouffé quoi ?! Mange pas de camembert avant de m'embrasser, beurk !

* * *

Premier baiser le retour

Cette fois-ci, Léan avait pris garde à ne rien manger qui ne sente mauvais. Au contraire, il avait même pris une pastille à la menthe au cas où. Il approcha son petit ami en douce et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le porter, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Il sentait le cœur du petit roux qui battait la chamade. Il prit doucement le frêle menton entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bretagne.

Sûrement à cause du stress de se louper une nouvelle fois, aucun des deux ne ferma les yeux. Stefan explosa de rire.

- Mais quoi !

- Mais tu louuuches !

* * *

Premier baiser, nouvel essai

Cette fois, pas question de se rater ! Témérairement, Basse-Normandie s'avança vers son petit ami qui était de dos et lui prit les épaules pour le retourner et l'embrasser immédiatement, ayant compris que s'y prendre lentement les perturbait tous les deux.

Aussitôt, un très désagréable goût envahit sa bouche et Bretagne s'écarta brusquement en crachant un liquide verdâtre.

- Putain Léan, j'étais en plein bain de bouche !

* * *

Conflit de langages

Alsace s'approcha doucement de Lorraine pour attirer la jeune femme contre elle, posant ses lèvres contre sa nuque ;

- Hm…Tu es bien entreprenante, ma belle Elsass…

- C'est normal…

Les lèvres de la blonde se glissèrent sur la peau douce alors qu'elle serrait la brune contre elle, appréciant le contact contre sa peau.

- J'ai envie de te verbibabla…

Lorraine explosa de rire et se retourna.

- Tu as envie de me QUOI ?!

- Verbibabla. Cajoler.

* * *

La première fois

Corse allongea tendrement Nord-Pas-de-Calais sur le lit en embrassant son front et ses joues, passant ses mains halées dans les cheveux immaculés. Il défit lentement la longue écharpe rouge pour s'attaquer à l'ample manteau noir. Quentin le dévora du regard, un peu intimidé d'offrir son corps à Christian pour la première fois. Le corse lui fit un sourire rassurant en écartant les pans de son manteau et en soulevant le pull qu'il portait en-dessous pour embrasser sa peau pâle.

Le moment fut brisé par la sinfunia nustrale, sonnerie du brun. L'albinos espéra qu'il laisserait sonner mais non, son amant attrapa le portable et le porta à son oreille. Il discuta de longues minutes avec quelqu'un que Quentin identifia comme Amérique. Il savait que le corse et lui avaient des liens privilégiés. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre, non ?

Finalement, Christian raccrocha et se tourna vers l'albinos aux yeux mauves avec un petit sourire gêné. Nord-Pas-de-Calais le dévisagea d'un air blasé avant de se retourner, lui montrant son dos, et se mis sous la couette. Ce soir, ce serait l'hôtel du cul tourné pour Corse.

* * *

Jedi

Aquitaine fouilla rapidement son portefeuille et lança un petit carré de plastique à son futur amant. Bourgogne comprit rapidement et déchira l'emballage avec les dents dans un geste qu'Edard trouva juste trop sexy. Le bourguinon enfila avec précaution le préservatif et s'approcha du brun aux cheveux longs avec un sourire lubrique.

Les plombs sautèrent brusquement, les privant de lumière. L'aquitain n'en eut cure mais Bourgogne…

- Eh Edard regarde ! La capote elle est fluorescente ! JE SUIS UN JEDIIIII !

- …Crève.

* * *

Soutien-gorge

Provence-Âlpes Côte d'Azur fit un sourire complice à Île-de-France en la renversant gentiment sur le canapé du salon, l'asseyant sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et les mains du provençal se mirent à caresser la sublime chute de reins de Marianne. Elle frissonna et glissa ses doigts fins sous la chemise noire de son bel ami et caressa tendrement ses abdominaux. Jules ôta le débardeur de la blonde, observant avec plaisir ses seins ronds emprisonnés dans le soutien-gorge blanc. Ses mains se glissèrent dans le dos de sa belle, cherchant les attaches du sous-vêtement. Une fois ses doigts posés dessus, il entreprit de les défaire. En vain. Il s'acharna dessus dix minutes durant jusqu'à ce qu'Île-de-France ne puisse plus contenir son fou rire et explose de rire en le sentant galérer pour enlever un simple soutien-gorge.

* * *

Œufs au plat

Franche-Comté passa un long moment à cajoler Champagne-Ardenne avant de se décider à lui ôter son corset et sa chemise bouffante, prenant deux bonnes minutes à retirer les lacets. Violette rougit en observant faire Alexandra. En plus, dans cette position elle avait une parfaite vue sur le décolleté de son amante.

La franc-comtoise acheva de la déshabiller et eut un sourire malicieux.

- Oh ! Deux œufs au plat !

La concernée rougit et s'offusqua. D'accord, elle avait la poitrine d'une gamine de douze ans mais tout de même ! Vexée, elle se leva en récupérant sa chemise pour sortir de la chambre.

- Mais attends ! Je les aime bien tes oeufs au plat, moi !

* * *

Si vous avez des idées, donnez-les moi ! XD

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Quel est le sujet numéro un de dispute d'un bon vieux couple avec des enfants ? Les enfants, évidemment ! Bon, ce n'est pas toujours forcément des couples mais élever des marmots à plusieurs ; ça entraîne forcément les conflits…

* * *

Républicain

- CORSICA !

Angleterre avait défoncé la porte comme une vraie furie. Corse releva calmement les yeux de ses papiers, habitué au caractère brûlant de l'anglais (de toute façon, il avait le même. Ils ne s'énervaient juste pas sur les même choses).

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mettre des idées bizarres dans la tête d'Alfred !

- J'ai fait ça, moi ? interrogea-t-il innocemment.

Non. C'était pas vrai. Il n'essayait pas d'en faire une grande république indépendante. C'était faux voyons.

- Et CA, c'est quoi ?!

De rage, Arthur lui jeta des feuilles sous le nez. Curieux, Christian se pencha dessus, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Mais c'est génial ! Il est complètement génial !

- Non, c'est pas génial !

- Mais il a écrit une constitution à lui tout seul alors qu'il vit sous le joug d'un despote ! C'est fantastique ! Amérique est fait pour être une République indépendante, je te l'avais dit !

L'anglais frôla la crise d'hystérie en lui balançant ladite constitution au visage. Corse savait à quel point Arthur craignait qu'Alfred s'éloigne de lui en devenant une République indépendante. Et puis, le blond était monarchiste, pas républicain. Mais bon, tôt ou tard, il devrait se rendre à l'évidence que son « petit » Alfred (loin d'être petit à présent) prendrait bien son envol un jour ou l'autre.

- Amérique est MA colonie ! Hors de question qu'il devienne un espèce de…De…De…

- De pays de liberté et de justice ? Ou tout simplement…Plus puissant que toi ? Tu as un sérieux problème Arthur.

- MOI j'ai un problème ?! C'est pas moi qui rêve de sociétés utopiques !

- Les républiques ne sont pas utopiques !

- Les tiennes, si !

- Non ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à rêver d'égalité ?!

- Voilà, tu viens de le dire : TU REVES MON GRAND !

- Et toi, tu t'enfermes dans tes vieux siècles ! Le monde change et les monarchies tombent ! MÊME LES FRANÇAIS COMMENCENT A SE SOULEVER ! Bientôt, je ne serais qu'une République parmi pleins d'autres ! Des territoires où chacun choisira son dirigeant, où on ne partira plus en guerre sur un coup de tête d'un abruti de roi consanguin et où on aura enfin des têtes pensantes aux rênes du pays !

- N'importe quoi ! Choisir son dirigeant ?!

- Ouais ! Et même que même les femmes elles auront le droit de vote dans ma République !

Christian eut un grand sourire satisfait en voyant Angleterre s'étrangler. Le droit de vote semblait déjà impensable pour l'anglais, mais alors le droit de vote pour les FEMMES ?!

A bout de nerfs, le blond sortit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, se retenant de frapper le corse. Discrètement, une autre porte s'ouvrit et l'adolescent qu'était déjà Alfred sortit sa tête.

- Vous faîtes pas semblant quand vous vous disputez.

- Ouais…Désolé que tu ai entendu ça. Mais dis donc, elle est plutôt bonne ta constitution ! Elle est pas géniale comme je l'ai dit à Arthur –je voulais juste le faire enrager – mais c'est normal, tu as encore pleins de choses à apprendre !

- Tu me les apprendras ?

- Bien sûr !

(Et tout ce que Corse a dit qu'il ferait, il les a fait. Mais bon, sa république n'a pas tenu trois ans face aux génois, aux français et aux autrichiens qui voulaient sa peau.)

* * *

Kol

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser avec toi, aru !

Russie se contenta de sourire en caressant gentiment les cheveux de Corée du Nord, impassible.

- Tu l'as traumatisé !

- Oh, c'est sûr que laisser Corée du Sud à Amérique était bien meilleure idée…Ufufu !

Chine ne répondit pas. D'accord, il avait fait le con pour les deux. L'un lui était revenu silencieux, impassible et à moitié psychopathe et le second était devenu hystérique et casse-pieds.

Pourquoi avait-il laissé ses enfants chéris entre les pattes des deux superpuissances mondiales ?

* * *

Lean. Non.

- LEAN, NON !

Ozkar attrapa le petit Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon contre lui en jetant un regard furieux à Basse-Normandie. Le blond eut l'air penaud.

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais merde, voilà quoi ! Francis nous a dit d'en faire un pêcheur ! UN PECHEUR ! PAS UN BARBARE !

- Mais, Pays Basques, je lui apprend à pêcher, je…

- MAIS PAS AVEC LES MAINS ! Avec des FILETS ! FILETS ! Merde, un peu de bon sens à la fin !

Le petit Pierre, véritable portrait de Francis avec ses cheveux longs ondulés au bout et ses grands yeux bleus. Enfin, si on excluait que lesdits yeux bleus étaient tachetés de gris, qu'une mèche brune s'incrustait dans sa chevelure et que des taches de rousseur recouvraient ses pommettes sans raison. Un véritable mélange de France, Bretagne, Basse-Normandie et Pays Basques.

- Moi, quand j'étais petit, je pêchais à la main et…

- Oui mais tu étais dans un désert de glace, abruti ! C'est pas possible une chose pareille ! Même Stefan a plus de bon sens !

- J'ai entendu mon nom ?

- Va chier !

Le breton se vexa immédiatement et se mit à crier sur le basque des insultes bien de chez lui, Ozkar l'imita, ce qui donna une dispute assez colorée.

- Dites. Et si vous arrêtiez d'enseigner votre langage de charretiers en manque à Pierre, s'il vous plaît ? suggéra Léan.

* * *

Ma maman, c'est la plus forte

Ibérie se blottit contre Carthage, appréciant le contact de sa peau chaude et musclée contre elle. Le grand brun l'embrassa tendrement en rabattant la couverture sur leurs corps nus qui commençaient déjà à refroidir de leur acte passionné passé. Soudain, et alors que leurs yeux se fermaient, une forme surgit brusquement de la fenêtre. Les deux antions attrapèrent leur glaive et falcata (1) respectives et les pointèrent sur l'intrus. Jusqu'à les baisser en reconnaissant Sicile qui rigola.

- On était hyper bien cachés, hein ? On a tout vu, et vous, vous ne saviez même pas qu'on était là !

- Sicile ! gronda Carthage, Qu'est-ce que tu faisais…Comment ça « on » ?

Tout aussi brusquement, Sardaigne sortit de sous le lit alors que Corse ouvrait la porte du placard. Antonio et Joao se redressèrent, camouflés contre le mur.

- Tu as vu, maman, lança le petit Antonio, tout fier, On était bien cachés, hein ! (il se tourna vers les autres) Et même que ma maman c'est la plus forte, elle arrive à faire crier Carthage alors qu'il est une nation plus puissante, d'abord !

- Ou…Oui, c'est très bien mon cœur. On aimerait dormir maintenant, alors tout le monde au lit, hein, hop hop hop !

- Oui, maman !

Les cinq monstres sortirent de la chambre. Ibérie fixa Carthage qui avait un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, toi ?

- Je suis si fier d'eux, ils…Ourf !

La jeune femme venait de lui enfoncer son poing dans le ventre pour se défouler.

Dehors, les enfants observèrent la scène.

- Ben ma maman c'est la plus forte ! chantonna Antonio.

* * *

Catalan

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?! C'est la mauvaise influence de Catalogne, ça !

- Euh…'Basque…

- Cet idiot t'a fichu de sales idées dans la tête !

- 'Basque…

- Qu'il aille crever !

Andorre soupira, ne cherchant même plus à raisonner Pays Basques. Ozkar venait seulement d'apprendre, après toutes ces années à se côtoyer (le basque l'avait élevé, tout de même) que la langue officielle de la République d'Andorre, lui-même, donc, n'était autre que le catalan.

- HOLA ! Eh…Pays Basques ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Te voilà toi ! Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas mon harpon à baleine sur moi !

- Allons bon, qu'ai-je fait ENCORE, mon petit et si délicat basque ?

Le petit et délicat basque (qui n'était ni petit ni délicat d'ailleurs) empoigna Gaspar par le col, le soulevant légèrement. Le catalan haussa légèrement un sourcil , se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait.

- Le catalan est la langue officielle d'Andorre.

- Oui. C'est bien, Ozkar, c'est bien. Deux plus deux font quatre et chanter se conjugue « je chante » au présent, en français. Tu as d'autres connaissances aussi intellectuellement élevées à me partager ?

- COMMENT TU AS PU MASSACRER UN PAYS AVEC TA LANGUE BARBARE ?!

- Ma langue n'est pas barbare !

- C'est vrai, sa langue n'est pas…

Andorre se tut finalement. Il n'allait rien dire, finalement.

- Ozkar, on a plus ou moins élevé Andorre ensemble, il était normal qu'il prenne les meilleures choses de chacun d'entre nous. Mon intelligence, ma langue, ma beauté, ma…

Le catalan se prit un pain.

* * *

Mais quelle barbare je fais XD Que dites-vous des demandes en mariage foireuses après ? ~

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaah...Dans tout couple vient un jour l'instant fatidique et magique du mariage et de la demande allant avec...Mais est-ci magique et idyllique que ça ? Allons voir !

* * *

Spontanéité

Spontanéité. Francis lui avait dit d'y aller avec spontanéité. Provence-Alpes-côte d'Azur observa quelques instants la porte d'Île de France. Il allait faire sa demande en mariage à sa belle Marianne ! Evidemment, il avait demandé conseil à France qui lui avait dit d'être naturel et spontané. Il fallait que ça sorte du cœur. Spon-ta-né-i-té.

Il sonna à la porte, se répétant en boucle d'être spontané. Sa belle vint répondre et il tomba immédiatement à genoux.

- Spontanéité, veux-tu m'épou…Meeeerde…

* * *

Malchance

Rhône-Alpes caressa dans sa poche le petit écrin. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et espérer que sa poisse ne pourrirait pas cet important moment de leur vie de couple , à Auvergne et lui.

Marchant d'un bon pas dans l'une des sublimes forêts auvergnates, il sortit la précieuse boîte de sa poche pour être sûr que ladite poche ne soit pas trouée et qu'il ne perde pas sa bague.

- Tiens, Adrien !

- Allis ! Je…

Il voulut presser le pas pour rejoindre sa belle, à quelques mètres de lui, mais une vicieuse racine lui tendit un guet-appens. Il trébucha. L'écrin lui échappa. Tomba dans un trou de lapin. Il s'effondra ensuite de tout son long sur le sol, provoquant l'effondrement dudit trou de lapin.

* * *

Grand frère

Bretagne savait pertinemment que tout le monde considérait que Léan était « l'homme » de leur relation. Mais lui, il ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Déjà, il considérait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes et donc qu'aucun ne faisait la « femme » (et c'était pas lui qui se prenait pour une gonzesse étant jeune !). Du point de vue des autres, comme ils voyaient Basse-Normandie comme « l'homme », c'était à lui de faire la demande en mariage. Une fois de plus, Stefan n'était pas d'accord. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il avait promis à son conjoint qu'un jour, ils se marieraient. Certes, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis mais il considérait toujours cela comme son devoir.

Et aujourd'hui, tout était prévu. Ce crétin ne se doutait de rien, comme d'habitude, et il l'avait emmené se promener sur des chemins perdus. Personne ne viendrait les interrompre car la seule personne au courant était Pays de Galles (il avait été lui demander conseil).

Bon, maintenant, il lui fallait prendre son courage à deux mains, pendant que son grand blond souriait d'un air idiot en regardant les primevères qui poussaient sur le talus.

- Léan, je…Veux-tu…

- NAN !

Avant que le petit roux ne puisse réagir, un flash vert les éblouit et un écossais sauvage s'accrocha à son cou.

- Dylan m'a tout dit, ne fais pas ça ! L'amour est aveugle mais le mariage rend la vue, ne brise pas ton idylle ! IL TE BATTRA ! Il te forcera à faire son ménage et sa lessive et te trompera ! Il ira dans les bars jusqu'à vingt-trois heures pendant que tu l'attendras en pleurant ! Il…

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS OUI ?! TU TE CASSES DE MA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE !

- Mais Stefychoupinet…

- M'APPELLE PAS STEFYCHOUPINET ENFOIRE ! DEGAGES ! DEGAGES OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER DES CAILLOUX !

Sûrement convaincu par la menace, Allistor disparut, laissant un breton essoufflé, pantelant et désespéré. Léan le regard avec un doux sourire compatissant.

Foutu frangin.

* * *

Tradition

Calvados soupira en ajustant sa cravate face à son miroir. Etait-ce vraiment une putain de bonne idée que d'accepter la demande en mariage de Finistère ? Il n'était plus si sûr…Il aimait le foutu breton, pour sûr, mais…L'autre avait insisté pour que leurs traditions de mariages à tous les deux soient respectées. Et il craignait un peu les traditions bretonnes.

Oh, certes, il y avait bien longtemps, il avait été breton, avant d'être « normanisé », chose que Manche et orne lui faisaient payer régulièrement, étant normandes pures souches. Mais merde, il était normand à part entière depuis le temps ! Et les traditions changeaient…

Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Angoissé, il alla ouvrir et se trouva face à ce qui devait être…Tous les invités (dont un Léan mort de rire).

Côte d'Armor s'avança vers lui en se raclant la gorge.

- Chez nous, la tradition veut que les invités mettent en garde la mariée des difficultés de la vie de couple ! Et par une chanson s'il vous plaît !

- Que…

- En tant que femme bien aimée de Finistèèèère ! Tu devras supporter bien des galèèèères !

- Je suis un ho…

- Tu feras le ménaaaaage ! Et le repassaaaage !

- C'est hors de que…

- Tu supporteras ses crises d'indépendaaaaance ! C'est vrai que c'est pas de chaaaaaance !

- Alors là il peut aller cre…

- Tu perdras ta virginitééééééé ! Il va te défloreeeeeer !

Au loin, Stefan réprimanda son département pour sa vulgarité et Léan fit remarquer que ce devait déjà être fait.

- Tu devras manger du beurre demi-seeeeeeeel ! Et des crêpes et galettes pêle-mêêêêêêle !

- JAMAIS !

- Dis adieu à la vache normande, c'est le breton qui commande !

Calvados claqua sa porte au nez de la jeune fille.

* * *

Langues…

Faire sa demande en mariage dans sa langue maternelle, c'est romantique…A condition que son coinjoint parle ladite langue…

* * *

- Quentin ! Ti voli marita cun mè ?!

Nord-Pas-de-Calais observa quelques instants Corse avant d'exploser de rire.

- Je sais pas ce que tu m'as dit mais c'était drôle !

* * *

Après s'être assuré que sont frère n'allait plus l'embêter, Bretagne avait attendu une autre occasion avant de regarder son sale normand dans le blanc des yeux.

- Léan, daoust hag en a blijfe d'it dimein ganin ?

- Stefan, je t'ai rien fait et tu m'insultes encore ! Je la connaissais pas celle-là, en plus, mais je suppose que ça doit être coloré !

- …CRETIN !

* * *

Catalogne analysa quelques instants la phrase que Pays Basques venait de lui sortir, à savoir « Gaspar, ezkon al nazazu ? », et lui colla un pain.

- Mais merde, tu m'invites au resto' pour me traiter de con et de naze ?!

* * *

- ****Elena, te vòls maridar amb ieu ?

Midi-Pyrénées observa Languedoc-Roussillon avant de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux et d'acquiescer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait.

* * *

- Hauteville ! Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire depuis presque 1000 ans !

Hauteville, ville normande de son état, un beau jeune homme blond à la peau basanée (malgré sa localisation géographique), haussa un sourcil, en pleine discussion avec Léan. Sicile venait de surgir de…Nulle part.

- Ti voi maritari ccu mia ?!

- Euh…Léan ? Pourquoi il me parle de cul ?

* * *

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, si vous voulez demander votre moitiée en mariage...Evitez votre langue maternelle, sauf s'il la parle.

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Que fait tout bon couple au moins une fois ? L'amour, évidemment ! Sauf que ça ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu...

PS : Au dernier, il s'agit d'un Danemark X NYO! Norvège

* * *

**Stéthoscope**

- Mais, Poitou-Charentes, ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, tu sais…

- J'estime que si. Je dois être sûr.

- Mais je t'assure que j'aime ce sue tu me fais ! se défendit Limousin, Et, si je devais parler crûment, tu m'envoies au septième ciel toutes les nuits !

- Hm.

- Mais promis juré ! Et puis franchement…

Arno fit la moue.

- Ce serait pour un jeu, je ne dis pas, mais tu n'as même pas voulu enfiler une blouse…

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Hm…Après tu arrêteras de douter ?

- Promis.

- Alors d'accord, hmpf…

Limousin dut se résoudre à ce qu'Edmond lui fasse l'amour avec un stéthoscope pour écouter les battements de son cœur et vérifier ainsi qu'il ne simulait pas au moment de l'orgasme.

* * *

**Football**

France soupira. Il observait le match France-Nigéria, lors de la Coupe du Monde, lorsqu'un de ses joueurs était tombé. Evidemment, il n'avait rien mais semblait agoniser au sol et fut sorti sur un brancard.

Un « pff » retentit derrière lui, où Allistor s'était accoudé, ne s'intéressant pas au match mais le regardant vite fait. Ecosse se redressa en secouant la tête pour sortir de la pièce.

- N'importe quoi, même moi je simule mieux que ça.

* * *

**Prêt**

- Prusse !

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers son coincé de petit ami, Autriche, en haussant un sourcil.

- Je suis prêt.

Prêt ? Enfin ? Enfin il allait accepter qu'ils LE fassent ?!

- J'ai envie de le faire. Là, maintenant, et tout de suite.

L'excitation monta dans le corps du prussien qui s'approcha de l'autrichien. Pour une fois que l'autre lui faisait un peu de rentre-dedans…

- Et dans toutes les pièces !

- Rooh, carrément ? Kesese, quelqu'un t'aurait-il enfin ôté ton éternel balai du fondement ?

- En parlant de balai, crétin, attrapes celui-là.

Gilbert resta perplexe quand l'autre lui tendit un balai. Non, il n'avait pas pris son expression « se mettre un balai dans le derrière » au premier degré tout de même ?!

- Il est temps de le faire, ce sacré ménage de Printemps !

* * *

**T9**

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours préféré les châtaignes ».

Île-de-France resta perplexe devant ce message que Provence-Âlpes Côte d'Azur venait de lui envoyer en réponse au sien. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'attendait en nuisette sur le lit, et lui, il lui parlait de châtaigne. C'était quoi, son problème ?!

Dans le doute, elle relu le message qu'elle avait envoyé.

« Je t'attends en noisette sur le lit ».

Putain de T9.

* * *

**Entraînement**

- Bon, Danemark, ça devient insupportable là !

Après avoir assommé le danois d'un bon coup de poêle, Hongrie alla demander à Ukraine de l'aider à rattacher son soutien-gorge.

- Mais…Mais…

Belgique le regarda d'un air lourd.

- Danemark. On sait que ta jolie norvégienne t'a dit d'aller apprendre à dégrafer les soutiens gorges. Mais tu dois t'entraîner sur elle. Pas sur nous.

* * *

Alors, d'autres suggestions ?

Review ? :3


End file.
